Secret Sweetheart
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: Lion has been getting mysterious gifts every night now. He has no clue who the sender is, and when he turns to the person he least expected to ask for help, they don't provide much help. Just who is leaving all this for him...Better yet, WHY? StahnxLion


**Simple Gestures**

**Theme Challenge: ** None

**Story Notes:** Romance/General (StahnxLion paring)

**Summary:** Sometimes, even the simplest of gestures can mean the most from someone you love

* * *

**IronyxOfxFate:** Hello everyone! 8D This is a new entry for me My first "Tales of Destiny" fic EVER! I finally wrote one.

**Judas:** As much as you like the pairing, I'm surprised you haven't written more...

**IronyxOfxFate:** You and my both. I suppose it's not really the FIRST... I've started others, and just not finished them... Anyways, I got the idea for this when I was in the kitchen this morning, and I was all, _"Hm... I want something sweet.."_ and then the was bugging me and then I thought, _"Flan is sweet..."_ and after that Lion popped into my head and I was all, _"Lion likes Flan...Lion...Flan...I like StahnxLion..."_ and then somehow the idea for this story developed...

**Judas:** ...You have an interesting train of thought. I don't think I'll ever understand how your mind works.

**IronyxOfxFate**: Yes, yes I do and I doubt you will. -

* * *

- Now, Judas, the disclaimer if you please...

**Judas:** Yeah yeah...-_mutters darkly_- **IronyxOfxFate** doesn't own "Tales of Destiny" or any of it's characters. She just owns her bizarre brain that comes up with this weird-ass ideas that-

**IronyxOfxFate:** ALL RIGHT! That's enough, you can shut up now.

**Judas:** hmph...

**IronyxOfxFate:** -_sighs_- Sorry people, he's still sore I haven't found someone to RP "Stahn Aileron" in my "Tales of Namco" forum, and if one doesn't pop up soon, he's gonna end up with Arche, and he's in a bad mood about it... The link to the forum is in my main profile, so if you like RPing, and know Stahn, and don't mind this couple, then by all means... PLEASE JOIN BEFORE JUDAS MURDERS MEEEEEEE!

**Judas:** Hmph...

* * *

Lion grumbled softly to himself as he rubbed his eyes, trying to force the sleep away as he stumbled around his room slowly, getting dressed. A quick glance at the clock told him it was around three in the morning and even for him, a naturally early riser, it was far too early. His normal time of rising was closer to six and as everyone very well knows, three hours of extra sleep make a great deal of difference.

"This is stupid…" Lion muttered under his breath, looking around for his cloak (which he was very stubborn on insisting was 'light red', to which Rutee would often retort, "They already _have_ a color for 'light red'. Wanna know what _normal_ people call it? PINK!"). He tugged lightly on the blue material of his shirt, gently running his hands along the fabric to rid it of any wrinkles before grabbing his white belt of the bed. Slowly he pulled the white leather around his waist, trying to convince his brain and body that it was up and working this early for a legitimate reason.

**_-Flashback-_**

Lion opened the door to his room and slowly walked inside, letting the wooden barrier fall shut behind him. A small groan escaped his lips as he allowed himself to fall back against the door, hiding his face in his hands.

_"__**Bocchan, maybe you should try and go to bed… It's late and I doubt anyone else is coming to bother you tonight. If they do, you can just pretend to have already turned in for the night.**_"

_"…Hn…" The soldier walked around the room in a daze, barely aware of what he was doing as he pulled on his elegant sleepwear and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Chal." Lion muttered, as he placed the swordian on the pillow-stand next to his bed, and slipped under the covers._

_Several hours passed, but to Lion it felt like his head had just hit the pillow, when someone suddenly knocked on the door. A groan was heard as the swordian master pulled the covers over his head childishly, muttering darkly under his breath._

_"__**Just ignore it, Bocchan**__," Chaltier spoke up, "__**Pretend like you're asleep, it's not like they can hear me any**__w-"_

_"Lion? Lion! Come on open the door! I know you're awake, I can hear Chaltier talking to you!"_

_"…Rutee…" Lion muttered, sluggishly slipping out from the sanctuary that was his bed, wincing slightly as his feet hit the cold wooden floor. Sighing in annoyance, he did his best to look collected and stood up. He briskly walked over to the door and opened it, looking out at Rutee with a stern glare, "What do you-?" He began, but was cut off as Rutee spoke._

_"Stahn wants you."_

_"…" Lion blinked, he hadn't been expecting that. "What?"_

_"Stahn," she repeated, "He's downstairs in the kitchen and he wants __**you**__."_

_"Rutee," Lion began in an agitated tone, "It's dark out, __**very**__ dark. Do you know what that means?" He paused for a moment, as if waiting for an answer, but cut her off before she could say reply. "It means __**normal**__ people are __**asleep**__ right now. In their own beds and in their own rooms. I know I said not to hesitate to ask for anything when we arrived, but I didn't mean ask __**me**__ and I didn't meant at-"_

_"He said you'd be awake," Rutee shrugged, "And you were, weren't you? So does it matter? Just go downstairs, he seemed pretty urgent about whatever it was." Lion glared at Rutee for several minutes, and when the thief didn't falter, he sighed, shaking his head with a soft grunt.,_

_"Fine. Whatever, I'll go down in a moment. Anything __**else **__you need?"_

"No, that's all. I'm going to bed. You two can have your little party by yourselves, some of us are tired." She smirked lightly before walking away, completely ignoring the murderous glare that was being sent at her back.

**_-End Flashback-_**

"_**Bocchan,**__**"**_ a voice called up from Lion's belt, "_**Whatever Rutee was talking about, I'm sure it wasn't that important. I'm certain whatever Stahn is doing can wait until morning at the very least. You really should just get some sleep, you haven't been sleeping well at all this week…**_"

"I'm _fine_!" Lion snapped, sounding annoyed, "I just want to find my-" he cut himself off, sighing as he ran a hand through his bangs, trying to brush them out of his right eye, only to have them fall right back where they were. He slowly drew the rapier-esque sword from his sheath, and stared down at the sword, a faint look of guilt on his face. "…Sorry, Chal…I'm…Still half out of it…"

"_**Sorry? Why are you saying sorry? There's nothing to apologize for, Bocchan. I've known you almost all your life, so I know when you're actually angry and when other means are affecting your emotions.**_"

Lion let out a soft grunt of, but placed Chaltier back in his sheath without further argument, he was too tired to protest. The swordian's earlier comments on his lack of sleep had been correct, and if the young swordsman were to take a guess, he'd estimate that he had only had about eight hours of sleep that week (in total) and it was currently Friday morning.

Taking one more glance around the room, Lion let out a final growl of annoyance, telling himself he really didn't need his cloak to go downstairs anyway. It was three in the morning, and it wasn't like anyone was going to care either way. After all, they were currently spending the night in _his_ house (though he would much rather not think about _why_ they were there, and relive the events of that morning), and he had as much right to walk around it without his cloak, as he did in the nude (though, he would never in a million years imagine, or even fathom doing the latter). Checking himself once in the fully body mirror on the far side of the room (which was only there because Marian had put it there, and Lion only used it to humor the maid he held dear like a mother) before opening the door to his room silently, and stepping out into the dark hallway.

As expected, the hallway was completely deserted. All the soldiers that would normally be hustling and bustling around the halls doing things Lion could care less about had all returned to their rooms for the night and wouldn't be back out until later that morning, unless called for. The maids had finished their cleaning several hours ago and wouldn't resume their duties for at least another two hours, when they would rise to start breakfast. The young swordian master had half a mind to question why the night guard wasn't out, but once again, his tired mind was to out of it to give it much thought and he simply continued his dazed trek down the hallway.

"_**Bocchan?**_" Chaltier called softly, his voice hesitant. Lion grunted in response, rubbing his eyes as he tried to will away the remaining fatigue. "_**Um… Bocchan you might want to pay atten-**_" The swordian was cut off as Lion swore loudly, his voice echoing in the empty hallway as several loud thumps and crashes followed after his cry of distain. "_**B-Bocchan?**_" Chaltier called, his voice shaking slightly, as he waited for the explosion that was sure to follow.

"…Yes, Chaltier?"

"_**A-are you alright?**_"

"Wonderful, just wonderful…" Lion muttered, groaning as he slowly pulled himself up, brushing the dust from his clothes the best he could in the dark. "This bad better be worth it…"

Chaltier had started to protest about Lion being up in the first place, but decided against it as his master began down the hall again, walking towards the small light seeping out of the bottom of a door that lead into the kitchen.

Pushing open the swinging doors, Lion stepped into the wide, open room beyond, glancing around. A sweet smell took over his senses, but he ignored it for the time being, looking around for the blond that had called him down in the first place. He heard a soft curse uttered to his right and he turned sharply, ready to draw his sword at the sign of an intruder, but instantly relaxed when he saw it was only Stahn at the stove.

_What on earth is be doing?_ Lion thought, frowning as he walked up behind the blond, crossing his arms in a disapproving way as he cleared his throat loudly, startling the other occupant of the room.

"L-Lion!" Stahn stuttered as he flashed the other a grin, which was far to happy for such an early hour, or so at least Lion thought.

"Stahn." He said stiffly, a deep frown on his face that he was struggling to keep in tact, the sweet smell from earlier was starting to bother him. "Care to explain why you called me down at such an early hour…?" He trailed off, looking Stahn up and down, the frown on his face growing slightly. The blond was still dressed, which only confused Lion further. Stahn was _never_ up this late. It was nearly _impossible_ to get the idiotic blond up by noon and yet here he was, in Lion's kitchen at three in the morning, fully dressed, (save for his white breast-plate and gloves which were absent) leaving him in his white pants, and a long-sleeved blue shirt.

"Uh…Well…" Stahn began, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Dymlos-"

"_**Don't you dare try to drag me into this!**_" The swordian at Stahn's belt snapped, "_**I told you to leave him and the situation alone. This whole thing was YOUR idea, and yours alone. I had, and want, absolutely nothing to do with it. I'm not going to take the blame if Lion murders you.**_"

"Thanks for the support…" Stahn muttered as he looked up at Lion, wincing as he saw the glare that had appeared on the others face at Dymlos' words.

"This had better not be something-" Lion started, but was cut off as Stahn suddenly called out quite loudly.

"I-I know you've been having trouble sleeping!" Lion blinked and took a step back, surprised at Stahn from his outburst. "You've been a lot paler then normal and you're movements are slower… You've got bags under your eyes and they're only getting worse everyday. I asked Dymlos to talk to Chaltier and he said that you-"

"Chal?" Lion suddenly spoke up, looking down at his sheath, "You talked to Dymlos about my insomnia? And you didn't _tell_ me?"

"_**I-**_" Chaltier began, sounding uneasy.

"_**Don't yell at him,**_" Dymlos spoke up, "_**I asked him to keep quiet about it our conversation. I didn't expect the idiot over here to blow the whole situation bigger then it needed to be.**_"

"Oh sure, defend _Chaltier_…" Stahn muttered sounding offended. He looked up at Lion again and winced as the other began speaking in s sharp tone.

"That doesn't explain why you called me down at _three in the morning_ or why you're in my bloody kitchen!"

"I-"

"And what _is_ that smell?!"

"…I… talked to Marian." Stahn muttered, and Lion's temper instantly dropped as he gave Stahn a confused look.

"What?"

"I talked to Marian…about your sleeping troubles. She said she had noticed them too…"

_Well that's not surprise that she noticed, but why would she talk about it with Stahn?_ Lion thought, keeping his gaze on Stahn as the blond continued.

"I asked her if she knew anything we could do to help… And she told me something she used to do for you when you couldn't sleep…" Lion blinked again, looking even more confused,

"What are you…?" He trailed off as Stahn stepped to the side, and the source of the small was instantly explained.

Sitting on the counter was a plate of slightly malformed looking flan. A light caramel colored sauce was drizzled over it, along with a small pile of whip-cream and several sliced strawberries. Instantly everything became clear and Lion felt something in his chest tighten. _Flan…? Oh… That's right, when I was small, Marian would always make me flan when I couldn't sleep… Then he…_ Lion's eyes darted down to Stahn's hands, were several small pink patches could be seen on his fingers, obviously burns in the making.

"Stahn? Did you make that?" Lion asked softly, glancing over at the flan, the annoyed look gone from his eyes, replaced by a softer, more gentle look.

"I…" Stahn shuffled around on his feet, looking embarrassed, "Well…I'm not very good at cooking, so I asked Marian to teach me how to make flan and…" Stahn trailed off, shrugging.

_So that's why he was gone all day…_ Lion thought.

"What happened to your hands?" He asked suddenly, his gaze returning to the others injured fingers.

"Oh…this?" Stahn held up his hand, laughing lightly. "I guess I really am a klutz, I burned myself a few times from the steam, but it's no big deal, I'll just ask Rutee to check it out later."

"…" Lion turned his gaze back to the flan and stared at it silently, a blank look on his face.

"I'm not the best cook, but-" Stahn cut off abruptly as Lion stepped forward and picked up the fork next to the deformed flan. The kitchen fell completely silent as the young swordian master took a bite, chewing the elegant but simple treat slowly.

"Lion…?"

"It's good."

"Huh?" Stahn blinked, a look of shock falling over his face, "What did you say?"

"…" Lion sighed and took several more bites of the sweet treat, before turning back to Stahn. The small smile on his face made the blond the other blush heavily. "The flan," Lion nodded towards the counter, "It's very good, Stahn."

"I…" Stahn's blush increased slightly as he struggled to think of something to say, "I'm sure it's not _that_ good…"

"You may be an idiot Stahn, but don't doubt yourself so much." Lion muttered, filling the fork with another bite of the treat, holding it up to Stahn's face, looking at him expectantly. "You haven't even tried it yet, have you?"

"I- well, no but…" Stahn stuttered, his eyes darting all over the room, everywhere but Lion's face or the flan being offered.

"Just eat it, I'd rather not have to force it to in you."

The blond hesitated as he leaned forward, gently taking the bite offered to him. He pulled back and chewed slowly looking shocked as he swallowed.

"Wow…It…actually tastes like flan…" The look on his face clearly stared that he hadn't expected to be able to pull off the simple task, but it amused Lion none the less, though his expression didn't show it.

"Of course it does." Lion shrugged, turning back to the treat, taking another bite and swallowing it. "Marian taught you after all, and her cooking is wonderful."

"Oh…Right…Yes of course…" Stahn's mood seemed to drop at the mention of the others name, his shoulders slumping slightly, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Lion.

The silence remained between the two, as Lion quickly finished the treat, setting his fork when he finished. Turning to face Stahn, he crossed his arms.

"I suppose you'll be wanting some sort of thanks?"

"What?" Stahn glanced up, looking hurt, "No, there's no need. That's what friends are for…right?" Fe sighed, turning away and starting towards the door of the kitchen. "I'll see you later then, goodn-" Before he could finish, he felt something tugging at his hand and he turned around, looking down at Lion, who was blushing slightly and staring down at the floor.

"No… I don't care what you say, I believe, thanks are in order."

"What? But Lion, you-mmmff!" Stahn's words died in his throat as Lion dart forward, with a speed only the young soldier could pull off, and felt something soft and warm press against his lips. His sapphire eyes glazed over slightly, his brain working furiously to catch up with what was going on, but logical thought was lost as his body took over.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Lion's small, agile form as Stahn returned the gesture with more zeal then Lion had expected (although he wasn't about to complain). Raising his slender arms, he wrapped them around Stahn's neck, a warm feeling started from the bottom of his stomach and worked it's way though his body, all the way up to the top of his head, to the tips of his fingers and even down to his toes.

Pulling away, Lion pressed his face into Stahn's neck, sighing softly.

"Thank you…"

"…Ah… Y-you're welcome…" Stahn muttered, keeping the firm grip he had on Lion's waist intact, "You have quite a way of thanking people, its no wonder you don't thank just anyone…"

"Idiot…" Lion muttered, peering up at Stahn with a single eye to glare at him, "…This sort of thanks… is saved for one person and only one…" He paused, then added quietly, blushing bright red, "…That is… If you're willing to accept it…"

"…Heh…" Stahn chuckled softly a warm smile on his face. "I swear Lion, I'll never be able to understand how your thought process works." He looked down at the other, the happiness of the situation reflecting in his sapphire eyes. "I'm willing to accept it, as long as you're willing to give it to me. On one condition…"

"…" Lion frowned slightly, pulling away form Stahn, "On one condition?! What is that supposed to-" He was cut off as Stahn pressed his rough lips against Lion's smooth ones, making the younger of the two squeak in surprise. "The condition being that _you_ accept mine as well."

"…" Lion scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Idiot…" He paused, then added with a thoughtful tone, "I think I can live with that condition."

"Good." Stahn muttered, leaning forward to give Lion the display of affection once more. He took Lion by the hand and pulled him towards the door, still smiling. "Come on, it's late, and you need sleep."

"…Tch…This coming from the one who kept me up."

"Well… nothing bad came from it, right?"

"…Heh…" Lion nodded as Stahn lead him back down the hall and up the stairs, towards his room. "Hm… Chal…"

"_**Bocchan?**_"

"I don't think… I'm going to have sleeping problems anymore…"

"_**…**_" Chaltier chuckled softly, speaking in a gentle tone, "_**I'm glad… I'm happy for you, Bocchan…**_"

Sunlight filtered in through the open curtains of Lion's window, making the other groan in protest. A knock could be heard outside the door, but it went unnoticed by the young swordsman.

"…Too bright." he muttered, snuggling deeper into the warm mass next to him, "Still tired…"

"_**Bocchan, I think someone is at the door.**_"

"…Mghn…Dun care…tired…ignore…" Lion muttered, burying his face into the figure next to him, falling back asleep, almost instantly.

The door was thrown open and a _very_ agitated Rutee walked in, opening her mouth to shout loudly.

"Geez Lion! Didn't you hear me-!"

"_**Rutee, hush!**_" Atwight and Chaltier called at the same time, making the girl freeze. Her eyes fell on the bed and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh…" she breathed softly, eyes widening, "…Oh!" The look of surprise turned into a soft smile as she walked over to the bed and tugged the curtains closed quietly. She grabbed the covers that had fallen to the floor, and tossed them back over it's sleeping occupants, shaking her head slowly,

Looking at the stand next to the bed, Rutee walked over to the pillow resting on it, picking Chaltier up gingerly in her hands, looking down at him,

"Come on, I'll take you downstairs with the others… Let's let them sleep."

"_**…I don't think Bocchan would be happy if suddenly disap-**_"

"Oh blah," Rutee rolled her eyes, "Forget that. I'll take the heat, I'm taking Dymlos too, besides, I doubt they'll until they get downstairs anyway."

"_**…I don't know. I really think-.**_"

"_**Just let her take us,**_" Dymlos muttered, "_**If I stay here any longer, my teeth are going to rot…**_"

"_**You don't have teeth…**_"

"_**Shut up, that's not the point and you know it!**_"

The two continued to bicker as Rutee rolled her eyes and picked both swords up in her arms, heading for the door. Pausing she glanced over her shoulder and muttered softly,

"Stahn, Lion… I'm happy for you…"

Shutting the door behind her, she sighed an annoyed look falling over her face.

"_Honestly!_ The idiot makes some flan and lands himself a boyfriend… I swear, why doesn't that happen when _I_ cook for someone?"

* * *

**IronyxOfxFate:** Well, that's it... I know the ending kinda sucks, but the plot bunnies sort of died towards the end of the whole thing, so I just threw the ending together... Blah, I suppose, I should probably point out, I've _**never **_played _**any**_ of the "Tales of Destiny" games. I've read the manga (or what I could find in english), the first three chapters of the "Tales of Destiny 2" manga and then the first chapter of the "Tales of Destiny: Director's Cut- Lion Magnus" manga thing...

**Judas:** Don't forget "Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology" You saw me as Lion in that...

**IronyxOfxFate: **ooo true true!

**Judas:** How could I forget?! You took me on EVERY SINGLE MISSION you could! I swear, if you couldn't get me on a mission you'd leave the city and walk back in until you could get me in the team...

**IronyxOfxFate:** Ehehehe, what? You're a cool character! You were the strongest one in the game next to me! You should be happy! At least I always took Stahn with me too!

**Judas:** ...Whatever, just submit the story already you idiot.

**IronyxOfxFate:** hmph... So that's how you're gonna act. Well, please review the story! Let me know how to get better Hehehehe...

**Judas: **I don't like that smile... I really don't... What are you doing? Why are you opening another text document? HEY! HEY!


End file.
